A day off
by combine2007
Summary: Arceus finally gave all of the legendaries a day off from their work. She has plans for some of the legendaries and her love. AlphastormShipping. GiratinaXShaymin
1. The packing

_**Well. This is a story requested by ArceusAlpha493. I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Shogakukan. Something like that. I however do own this story. This story belongs to me. **_

_(Mew"s POV)_

_Finally, a day off my legendary work. I had managed to annoyed Arceus into giving all of us a day off. Well, even though I had a day off, I was bored. Really really BORED. Well, even though with Adrian here. Well, I could say that guy"s getting along well with all of the legends. But I don"t know whats wrong with him and Giratina. They look like they hated each other for years ever since they met each other Well, not really that long but Adrian and Giratina had known each other since last year. I remembered yesterday that Jirachi told me something..What was it again...Ah yes! I remembered now, He said something about a computer. Don"t know what that it. Sounds complicated. Well, after all its the humans who created it. Maybe I could check it out since today"s my day off._

_(Arceus"s POV)_

_Well, since today"s a day off for me. I might as well suggest something to do. Adrian suggested that we"d go for a picnic. Well, I guess I could oblige. He also suggested to bring along Giratina, Shaymin and Mew. Well, sure. But I wasn"t so sure about bringing Giratina. He and Mew are always playing jokes every single day. He also annoys me most of the time though. The only person..uh legendary he ever listens to is Shaymin. So, she"ll have him under control. Don"t know why he listens to her and not me though. Maybe...He likes her? Could be. Well, I guess we"ll find out today..._

_(Back to normal)_

_'Well, I guess we could bring this. And this.' Adrian muttured as he packed. Unknown to him. Arceus was standing right behind him. 'Ahem.' She said. Adrian turned. 'Hi Arcy.' Arceus smiled. _

_'Hi Adrian. Are you really sure about bringing Giratina? Adrian shrugged. 'He listens to Shaymin and Shaymin only. She"ll have him under control. As long as Mew doesn"t interfere.' Arceus nodded. 'Yeah, your right about that.'_

_(Shaymin"s POV)_

_Well, its kind of awesome that Arceus gave us a day"s off today. But..then I have to put Giratina under control again. Or else he"d start acting like Mew. I went out to check on my garden. All in place. Good. Well, the plants I planted yesterday are starting to grow. One thing settled, now what am I gonna do with that Giratina... _

_**Yeah, first chapter is kinda boring. Well,stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	2. A Confession

_**As promised, here"s chapter two. As usual, the disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon. I however own this story. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**_

_Shaymin"s POV_

_**sigh, **I don"t know what to do with Giratina, he"s always causing trouble here and there, if not, annoying someone. He and Mew are really really trouble makers. It kind of piss me off whenever Giratina tries to annoy me. But the strange thing is, he does listen to me when I tell him to stop though. What does this mean? I mean, he should be listening to Arceus, since she"s the goddess of Pokemon. Oh well...guess I"ll never know..._

_Giratina"s POV_

_Finally! I can"t wait to go out with Shaymin! I really enjoy being with her. I dont know about her though. But At least Arcy is finally giving us a day off. I dont know how does Mew do it. But I the only possibilities I can think of are_

_1: He threatened her. That"s a highly unlikely since Mew isn"t that sort. And beside"s. Arceus and Adrian would probably kill him for doing that._

_2: He bribed her : that could be possible, though I dont think he would do that. I dont think he even know what does money means._

_3rd: He annoyed her: Very high possibility since he annoys mostly everyone, even his counter part Jirachi._

_'Hello Giry' A voice said startling my thoughts. I turned around and saw Shaymin looking annoyed with something. 'Hi Shaymin!Whats up!" I replied in my usual cheerful way. She didn"t reply. Oh no..whenever she"s like this, its means she"s either pissed of at something/someone/me or extremely annoyed. 'Giratina.. I WANT to have a word with you.' She replied looking at me seriously. Uh Oh..Im gonna die.... Im gonna die... Stay cool Giratina. Stay cool. I told myself_

_'Giratina...' She said before pausing for a brief moment. 'Why do you always listen to me only and not Arceus?' She asked eying me. 'Um..well..I..uh..' I stuttered. Why in the name of me did she asked this question? 'Well?' She asked still eying me. 'I...' I tried to speak but no words seem to came out of my mouth._

_I took a deep breath and shouted. 'ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SHAYMIN!!!" I yelled, then started blushing. Shaymin got a shock, I thought she was gonna get a heart attack. She started blushing as well. 'I love you too Giry...' She replied. 'Erm....' I said. I couldn"t be more happier when I heard her say that. 'Come"on. Lets pack together! We still have an hour.' Shaymin said, trying her best not to blush. 'Alright then.' I replied._

_**About the Jirachi and Mew thing, I though they looked similar. So thats why I decided to call them counterparts. **_


	3. Stuck with two Annoying Felines

_**Sorry for the short chapter last time. Remember I do not own Pokemon! I do own this story however.**_

_(Adrian"s POV) After packing... Time 1.00PM Place location: Forest somewhere near the Hall Of Origin_

_'Stop! Enough you two!' I yelled. Mew and Mewtwo have been singing the song "Celebrate" for nearly 1 hours now._

_They finally stopped. 'So how was it.? Good?' Mew asked doing a flipback. 'Yea right, it was very good.' I replied sarcastically. 'Now move. Im kinda busy.' I tried to get past them but I couldn"t._

_'What now?' I asked the two felines. Mew shook his head. 'Now now, thats not the attitude there kid. Once again!' He said before starting to sing the song Celebration again, with Mewtwo joining in. 'Oh..god..please!' I begged. 'No way. We want a valid answer from you, not like a sarcastic answer like that.' Mewtwo replied. 'Im gonna die...Im gonna die...' I finally gave up and watched them sing. Again. I wished I knew a move that could disappear from them. _

_(Arceus POV) Time 1.20PM Place Location: Celestic Town _

_'Where did Adrian went to? Its very late. Did something happen to him?' I asked, a little bit panicky._

_'Dont worry, Im sure he"ll be alright. Besides. You two can sense each other right? So..why not?' Palkia asked._

_'Finally, you asked a question thats not stupid!' Dialga smirked. Palkia ignored her. 'Alright then.' Arceus said before concentrating for a while. Both Dialga and Palkia were silent, waiting for her answers. 'He"s still stuck at the forest. I dont know where. I think he got sidetracked.'_

_'So..your gonna go find him?' 'Yes. I am going to.' Arceus said before walking off._

_(Adrian"s POV) Time: 1.54 PM. Location: Still stuck in the forest due to two annoying felines who refuse to move _

_'Well?' Mewtwo asked while his partner Mew does flipbacks. 'Yes...Its..good!!' I nearly yelled. 'Alright then. Lets go to someplace and sing Mew.' Mewtwo said finally moving._

_'Alright then partner.' Mew said. As they walked off. I could hear both of them singing. Can"t make out quite the song. But I was sure it has something to do with Christmas. Finally. Thank god their gone. I checked my watch and yelped. 'Oh God I am so late!" I rushed off before knocking into someone. _

_'Sorry about..Adrian?' The girl that I bumped into asked. 'Arcy. Sorry I was kind of late. Two annoying felines were bothering me with their song.' 'Its alright, I was starting to get worried. And I saw them while running towards here.' Arceus replied giving me a kiss. 'Come on! Dialga and Palkia are waiting for us. Lets go!"_

_**Well. Thats all for now. Love it? Hate it? there"s a review button below. Please. review!**_


End file.
